Zor-Allen One-Shots
by Chevalier Lecteur
Summary: This is a book of Zor-Allen one-shots.
1. A Poem For Kara

**AN:** _**Aloha! Inspired by Kryptonian Potato's book of one-shots, I have also decided to write one. This will be the first of many short stories about Karry.**_

 **WARNING: Reading this story may cause joy.**

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **E1: CCPD: Crime Lab:**

A group of 3 new meta-humans had been wreaking havoc in Central City, Always at the same time and in different areas. Barry had to use all of his CCPD vacation days so he could focus on catching them. Of course this meant once he was done 'Vacationing,' He had loads of paperwork that had gotten backed up. His first day back Singh had ordered him to do paperwork for the entire day.

After 3 hours he filled out paper by paper, file by file. Barry could finally take his lunch break and go for some much needed Big Belly Burger before going back to it.

Once back in his lab, Barry had looked at the massive pile of paperwork he had left, then to the small pile of paperwork he had done in the 3 hours…

"UGH!" Barry groaned,. "This is going to take days!" He exclaimed slouching in defeat.

"...Unless…" He said straightening with a smile.

In a Flash all the paperwork was done and stacked neatly in boxes.

Looking at his work with pride he grabbed his jacket and went to tell Singh he was done. Barry walked to the captain's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Singh said. Upon seeing who it was he looked at Barry irritated. "Allen, Aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?"

"Oh I'm done." Barry answered nervously, With all of the all nighters he had to pull to catch those metas, He was ready for a break. 'Maybe I'll see what Kara's up to…' He thought happily.

"Not with all that paperwork your not." Singh deadpanned.

"But I-" Barry started to protest.

"Barry, You'd have to be the Flash to get all that paperwork done so soon."

"No!" Barry exclaimed in panic. "I-I meant 'I'm done' with my lunch break." Barry tried to play it off. Singh merely looked annoyed.

"You came here to tell me you were done with your lunch break?" he asked.

"W-Well, Yeah…" Barry trailed off hoping he'd buy it.

"Get back to work Allen!" Singh ordered frustrated.

Barry hastily left the Captain's office and went to his lab.

Barry had a problem, he was supposed to be doing paperwork for the next 4 hours. He would have to stay in here for the rest of the day. Which meant he wouldn't be able to go see Kara today.

Kara… Just thinking about her made him smile. His visits to her earth were getting more frequent. Usually on a Wednesday he'd go see her and they'd hang out for hours. Sometimes stop the occasional criminal that was stupid enough to commit crime in her city. It was now his favorite time of the week… She was his favorite person. He loved her…

...Wait… WHAT?!

Okay! that's enough thinking about Kara.

For the next 3 hours Barry distracted himself with everything he could think of to not think of Kara. Until he had played and beaten all the games on his phone, read all the Fanfiction stories he had saved, and even cleaned his lab. Anything to not think about his feelings for Kara.

But he couldn't.

So finally he sat down with a sigh. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. All the things he wished he could tell her. He wrote all the things he was to afraid to tell her. And when he was done he folded up the paper and stuck it in the bottom drawer to never be read…

Having finally put his feelings to words, Barry felt better. Glancing at the clock, There was still 30 minutes before he could go home. So he got up and started bringing the files down to storage.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **E1: Central City: Sidewalk:**

Barry had told Kara about his Flash troubles and about all the paperwork he'd have once he went back to work. So Kara decided it would be nice to come to earth one and surprise him and bring him some coffee.

So here she was two Flash coffees in hand leaving CC Jitters and heading for the Precinct. Upon arrival Kara waved to Joe and went to the crime lab. Once inside though she realized Barry wasn't there.

So she put his coffee on his desk and sat down to wait. Once comfortably seated Kara looked around Barry's lab and noticed how clean it was. She looked at the desk and realized it was the only thing that wasn't organized. So while Kara waited for Barry she started organizing his desk and putting things in drawers. But the bottom drawer was empty save for a lone folded up piece of paper.

Curious she picked it up and unfolded it before realizing it was a letter, To her! Surprised she started to read it.

 _Dear Kara._

 _Even though you may never read this, I have to tell you how I feel._

 _About a wonderful person, You, The girl of steel._

 _Your smile is the best part of my day,_

 _And your beautiful in every way._

 _Your brave, and your funny._

 _Your personality is stunning._

 _Your strong,and your smart._

 _Your have such a pure heart._

 _Your laugh brightens the multiverse._

 _And without you it'd be so much worse._

 _When I'm with you nothing else matters._

 _Everytime I leave you I only get sadder._

 _We're 'Superfriends', but I wish we were more._

 _These feelings for you I just can't ignore…_

 _This affection I tried to bury deep._

 _Keeps me awake at night, I just can't sleep._

 _Kara, If only you knew._

 _I've fallen in love with you…._

 _Your 'Superfriend' Barry._

 **Back to Barry:**

It had taken forever to file all the paperwork, there was so much he had to use a hand dolly! But finally he was done. He was heading for the door when Joe called jogging up to him.

"Barry! Hey, Before you go, someone's here for you, they're waiting in your lab." He said before leaving himself.

'Who would come see me at work?' Barry thought confused it was probably to do with the upcoming hearing he had to testify in. And so Barry tiredly went to his lab in hoping it wouldn't take long. "Will this take long? Cause I've had a long week." Barry asked before realizing 3 things: 1. Nobody from the courthouse was in his lab, But Kara. 2. She was standing frozen staring at a piece of paper. And 3. It was the letter he had wrote but never intended to deliver.

He was screwed. Now she would know how he felt and reject him. Their friendship would be over.

"Kara, I…" Barry started but trailed off when she turned to him seemingly just noticing him.

"...Do you mean this?" She whispered still looking at the poem.

He can't deny it. She's caught him. It's over. Swallowing the lump in his throat. "...Yes." He said staring at his shoes, not seeing the smile that slowly spread across her face.

"I love you too!" She yelled as she crossed the room and hugged him happily.

"Wha?" Barry asked looking up, not believing what was happening. Kara, Loved him too?

Kara broke the embrace and held his face. "I love you too." She said quietly. And to show him she pulled his head down and gave him a passionate kiss.

Finally believing he wasn't passed out in the storage room. Barry rapped his hands around her waist and kissed her back.

As they stood there in Barry's lab at CCPD. Barry sure was glad he wrote that poem…

 **The End.**

 **AN:** _**Until next time fellow Zor-Allen Lovers!**_ **ʕ•** **ﻌ•** **ʔ**


	2. The Time Remnant

**AN:** **_Aloha! I know I should be writing the next chapter of Merging Souls and Earths. But I wrote this instead because I felt sorry for the time remnant in Flash Season 2 Race Of His Life._**

 ** _Now you may not know this, but time remnants are the original version of a time traveler who's timeline becomes abandoned because their past self makes different choices then the original. Since the past version didn't do what the original version did, the original becomes a time remnant because their timeline has been replaced._**

 ** _So the original Barry willingly became a time remnant and sacrificed himself to save the multiverse! I mean, How could I not write a one-shot about him!_**

 ** _So, without further ado..._**

 **ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ _If at first you don't succeed... Skydiving is not for you._**

Pain. All he could feel was burning, excruciating,pain. And then nothing...

As Barry regained consciousness he was instantly made aware of an ache in his, everything. ...But, Dead people, speedster or not, don't 'ache'. Which means...

Barry's eyes snapped open and he moved to sit up hurriedly. The ache that woke him receding as he looked around the familiar walls of the med bay. The sight made him smile, Until he realized something was wrong. He had died, There was no doubt of that. One doesn't ever forget the feeling of being incinerated by pure energy. Then why-

"Well for starters your a time remnant Flash..." Barry could've got whiplash he turned so fast at the snarky voice of Leonard Snart. But, it wasn't Snart. He was in-

"The Speedforce?" Barry asked in a panicked confusion.

"The one and only" The Speedforce answered with a nod.

"Am I..." Barry asked already knowing the answer.

"Dead? Afraid so." The Speedforce answered solemnly.

"Then why am I here?" Barry asked frustrated. Of course his last conversation would be with Leonard Snart. The Speedforce had the worst sense of humor. At least it's a step up from Zoom.

"Always a little slow for a speedster Flash..." The Speedforce smirked "You saved the entire multiverse, infinite universes that are now and ever will be. You even saved us. And for that we are grateful." The Speedforce answered with gratitude.

Barry was speechless. He had saved THE Speedforce!

"And to show our thanks," The Speedforce continued. "We are giving you a second chance at life..." The Speedforce revealed with a smile.

Hoped bloomed in his chest, He was going to see his family again!

"But," Uh Oh... Barry's face fell. There was always a 'But'.

The Speedforce continued, ignoring his downcast expression. "Since you became a time remnant, Your past self is still alive. And it breaks our rules to have 2 Barry Allens in the same universe." The Speedforce said sympathetically.

"Then where will I go?" Barry asked in defeat.

"Where do you want to go?" The Speedforce asked already knowing the answer.

Where did he want to go? He was trapped out of all he had ever known. He could go to an earth with his parents... No, His parents had died. Then where? He had never been anywhere but-

Oh. The image of a certain blonde kryptonian came to mind. There. He wanted to go there. Where he had met the most beautiful and kind person in his life. The place he almost abandoned two worlds for.

"Earth 38 it is then." The Speed Speedforce said. And everything turned white.

 **ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ** ** _Pandas are living proof that you can be fat by just eating salad._**

 **Earth 38:**

Everyone had left Kara walked over to the balcony to thinking over recent events. She had saved the world. J'onn was reinstated as the Director of the DEO. She was promoted at Catco. She was with all her family and friends. Everything was perfect.

...Except, Kara knew something was missing, Or rather someone. She knew she should be happy, ecstatic even. But still... Things with James wouldn't work, And the only other man she had ever been romantically interested in lived on another earth. And it wasn't like he was just gonna appear in her apart-.

Kara's train of thought was derailed when all the lights started to flicker before a cloud of energy started to form swirling in the middle of the room. Kara stared into the swirling energy wondering what it was. It reminded her of the breach she had thrown Barry into...

Flashes of lightning were dancing around in the middle. Like the eye of a lightning storm.

Then with a final intense flash of lightning it all dissipated, And standing before her was the Flash.

To say Kara was surprised would be an understatement. It was if the universe had brought her thoughts to life. When he turned and smiled at her, as if he hadn't just appeared out of a miniature lightning storm in her living room.

"Barry!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to give him a hug.

"Kara!" Barry exclaimed returning the hug before she pulled back.

"What happened? Didn't you get home? Do you wanna try combining speeds again? Maybe it'll work this time?" Kara rambled concerned.

"No, No, Kara I got home." Barry reassured her with a smile.

"Okay. Then why are you here? Not that I mind! I'm just curious." Kara asked, confused when his face fell.

"I can't go back." Barry answered solomnly.

"What do you mean you can't? We can try again-" Kara began.

"I died!" Barry exclaimed pained.

"W-What?" Kara asked hoping she misheard.

"I died..." Barry repeated as he slumped into the couch, Kara wordlessly sat beside him.

And so Barry recounted everything that had happened in the last couple days. How Zoom killed Henry, How Zoom had challenged him to a race that would decide the fate of the multiverse. How he had accepted, How his team betrayed him by locking him up. How he became a time remnant... And how he died to save the multiverse.

By the time Barry was finished Kara could only embrace him and hope it gave him some semblance of comfort. And it did, More than she knew.

"Barry I'm so sorry! ...At-At least you still have me..." Kara trailed off as she pulled back shyly.

"Well as long as I'm with you... Everything will be just fine." Barry said smiling. To which Kara blushed.

"Well... Even though the circumstances suck, I'm glad your here..." Kara admitted softly.

"Well I was dying to see you!" Barry joked and they started laughing.

"But seriously, It's good to see you Kara..." Barry paused, knowing what he wanted to say but afraid to voice it.

"Barry/Kara I-" They both began at the same time, Kara giggled.

"You first." She said.

"Kara, When I was running on the magnetar, The moment I realized I was going to have to die, I remembered all of my regrets. But the one that stood out the most? Was that I would never get to see you again... Never get to tell you how I feel." Barry admited looking into her eyes.

"...And how do you feel?" Kara asked nervously.

"I feel like I'm falling in love with you..." Barry professed before looking away fearing her reaction.

"Well then who's gonna catch me?" Kara asked to which Barry turn to her in confusion.

"Because I'm falling in love with you..." Kara explained with a bright smile.

Barry was so surprised he briefly wondered if he was dreaming...

But when he felt Kara's lips on his, he sure this was real. And in that moment Barry realized, he was glad that he became...

 _The Time Remnant._


End file.
